wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Juliette Vasil
Juliette Vasil, cape name Catena, is a chill member of the Heartbroken. Personality Juliette is cold, ruthless and contrary. She is usually cold and expressionless possible due to her overexposure to her father's power. Relationships Roman Vasil Juliette and Roman are noted as having a lot of animosity towards each other, to the point people takes bets on who will kill who.Juliette, the recently renamed Roman, and Aroa. Coldblooded, hot blooded, and sadistic, respectively. If she was ever asked to pick a ‘best guess of X kills Y’ pair, choosing from members of the expanded Undersiders and staff, then she really had to narrow it down to something like Rachel and Siemens, Foil and Kirby, Juliette and Roman, or Roman and Juliette. - Interlude 10.x II They will disagree on things simply for the sake of disagreeing, consequently the things they do agree on are very rare. Reputation She took credit for killing Operator Red, ostensibly as part of her competition with Roman.Not that Operator Red was with us anymore. Juliette had taken credit, which was chilling to think about. More chilling that she and her brother competed over kills. - Excerpt from Heavens 12.1 Appearance Juliette usually wears her hair longThe door opened. Three youths entered. A young teenaged boy with wild blond curls, a ten year old with straight black hair, and another girl, one or two years younger with a manic grin and her dark hair cut in a pixie style. All wore black. ... “No other choice,” the girl with straight hair said, her voice quiet. She pressed her thumb against Nero’s forehead. “Have to let him go.” “No murdering, Juliette,” the boy said. “No murdering,” Imp reiterated, as if reciting a phrase she’d said so many times it was routine. - Excerpt from Teneral e.2 and straightJuliette and Roman were the only two who had straight hair and not the unruly, wavy hair of the rest of the group. - Excerpt from From Within 16.6. Otherwise she looks much like her cousins, a generically pretty girl. As a cape she wears a fancy timeless clothes, usually of a distinctly feminine character.Juliette stood off to one side, wearing a Velo-brand coat and turtleneck sweater that matched the texture and color of the wool cap she wore, her hands in her pockets. Her hair was straight, her eye shadow blue, and her expression deadpan cold. Amias was sitting on her shoulders, leaning forward in a way that pushed the hat slightly askew. The only thing keeping Amias perched where he was was Amias, because Juliette wasn’t putting in much effort. ... She supposed she, Juliette and Amias had masks, but Darlene had a hard time calling it costumes. They weren’t costumes any more than normal clothes were costumes. She had her nice coat, her velvet dress with the extra layers underneath, padding out the skirt portion, and black tights with silver-leaf pattern printed onto them. Her shoes were another thing Imp had provided her. Juliette’s mask had four eyes, two smaller ones beneath the main ones, and spikes that could reach straight back from the masks’s edges. The spikes were on hinges, and didn’t actually reach directly back because the shape of her head didn’t let them, but it formed a distinct look. - Excerpt from Interlude 11.c II Her white mask has a second smaller set of eyes under the main ones, and is framed by hinged decorative spikes. Later she is seen wearing a metal mask, with spikes radiating out from the back and edges, as well as a black costume with a few pieces of metal attached, and a gauntlet with clawed fingertips.Juliette. ‘Catena’. Her mask was metal, and had spikes radiating out and back from the edges, following her hairline. It reminded me of my old tiara, but hers was intended to look more wicked than ‘rays of the sun meets Statue of Liberty’. Sharper, longer, sleeker. Her costume was black clothing, but for a few pieces of metal – one sleeve of armor studded with spikes all the way down, ending in a gauntlet with clawed fingertips. She turned away, the gray of metal replaced by the black of the back of her head and her costume, effectively disappearing into the darkness within the building. - Excerpt from Dying 15.1 Abilities and Powers Juliette can make one person freeze as long as she also stays completely still.“Tress, Capricorn!” she tried to shout and it came out almost as a screech, pointing. “Hit him!” Paris, emerging from a row of lockers, was now frozen mid-step. Capricorn started forward, jogging in Paris’s direction, unaware. “He can’t move while Juliette doesn’t!” - Excerpt from Interlude 11.c II Her ability is especially effective when she freezes people who have some sort of momentum going. For example, when confronted with an enemy wearing a jetpack, she managed to freeze them as they were flying around, which resulted in them being unable to stop themselves from smashing into a wall and skidding across the ground.They saw me, and took maneuvers to rise up and fly away. They were a bomber, which meant they wanted the high ground. They… didn’t stop turning. The maneuver they’d started didn’t stop, as they hauled on one of their controls and kept hauling on it. Their arc in the air was a lazy circle, flying up, over, down, and then across the ground, face and upper body grinding against concrete and leaving a red smear as the abrasive ground sanded away flesh. I flew after, but I couldn’t reach them before they hit a piece of rubble, which saw them bank off, spiraling violently in the air with the ruins of half their jetpack spitting out smoke. They crash-landed. I would have wondered why, but the distraction of movement in the corner of my vision interrupted the thought and answered the question in the same moment. Juliette was resuming her run, rejoining Chastity, who put a hand on her shoulder, supporting her as they ran across uneven ground. - Excerpt from Dying 15.8 History Background Juliette had a traumatic childhood, being raised by Heartbreaker along with her siblings. Post-Timeskip When Heartbreaker was killed, Juliette was taken in by Imp, along with the rest of her siblings. Gold Morning Juliette survived Gold Morning. Assisted in bringing Nero down, alongside Imp, Samuel Vasil and Florence Vasil. - Excerpt from Teneral e.2 Post-Goddess' Takeover Assisted Breakthrough in an attempted attack on Cradle, she went with the Yellow team. Juliette was a victim of Cradle's dismemberment machine which took her out of action for the remainder. - Excerpt from Blinding 11.12 She was returned to proper function along with everyone else. Post-Time Bubble Pop Fought alongside Breakthrough during the second Wardens' assault on Teacher's Compound. Post-Attack on Teacher Attacks Kenzie Martin after hearing, that she looked at the personal data of the Heartbroken.From Within 16.6 The Ice Breaks Juliette was alongside The Undersiders and Breakthrough during the oversight duty of Titan Oberon and Eve. During the battle of titans she protected the rear group from Eve's maggots.Radiation 18.4 During the retreat she was saved by Roman.Radiation 18.5 Once Titans proved to be too dangerous and numerous for The Heartbroken, they retreated to The Wardens' compound and stayed near The Chicken Tenders.Infrared 19.f Site Navigation Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Heartbroken Category:Master Category:Characters Category:Vasil Family Category:Worm Characters Category:Ward Characters